Fastest On the Block
by Asphalt-Cowgirl04
Summary: The story of Snot Rod's past. From the time he went from being the illest little car in Drag City to the fastest drag racer in his neighborhood.
1. Prologue

**Epilogue **

Jackson was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. He was nervous about his wife, who was giving birth to her second baby. His daughter, on the other hand, was excited for her new sibling and was jumping up and down in excitement. The worst was finally over and a nurse drove into the waiting room.

"You can come in now, Jackson," she called to him.

"Is she alright? Is the baby alright too?" Jackson said in a shaky voice.

"You will have to wait and see," the nurse said calmly and gave him a wink. "Follow me." Jackson quickly turned to his daughter and told her to stay put and drove after the nurse.

He slowly drove down the hospital halls as his engine sputtered with nervousness. The nurse looked behind her and gave Jackson a quick smile and drove into a hospital room. He cautiously went into the room and there was his wife Anne, cuddling a little car baby. Jackson quickly drove over to her side.

"Oh ssweetie! Are yyou O.K?!" Jackson stuttered with excitement.

"You can stop worrying now honey, I'm O.K." Anne gave him a warm, comforting smile.

"The bbaby?!" Jackson stuttered again. Anne still held her warm smile.

"The baby's fine you worry wart! It's a boy and he looks just like you with just a few of my features thrown in. Here, do you want to hold him?" she handed Jackson the baby and he cuddled the baby in his tires. He did look just like his father and he was a lot smaller than his older sister was when she was born. He was tan and he had huge green eyes and was fairly a quiet baby.

"He's adorable Anne!" Jackson said loudly and Anne quickly shushed him, hoping that he didn't scare her son. Jackson was still a little tense, but he was slowly calming down.

"For the bravest and toughest car out on the drag racing circuit, you sure do loose your wits when it comes to his. I mean, look at you! If the other racers saw you Jackson, they wouldn't be able to stop laughing at you for a week!" Anne laughed. "He's got your racing blood in him honey, I can tell. He's gonna be a fantastic drag racer when he gets older, just like you." Jackson gave a light smile to his wife. Jackson was the best drag racer in Drag City and had won the city and state title 7 times in his drag racing career. He sure hoped that his son would be a good racer, but something told him probably not. Just then, the little car let out a sneeze. Anne giggled with delight.

"What shall we call him dear?" Anne asked him. Jackson thought for a bit and for a while, the two kept debating on what to call him. Finally, they reached a perfect name.

"Philly! We shall call him Philly!" Anne said happily. Jackson nodded; he looked just like a Philly. After that, the nurse had to ask Jackson to leave, since the hospital was closing up for the night. He kissed his wife goodbye and left the hospital, glad that his wife and Philly were all right.


	2. Chapter 1

"Bye mom!" yelled Philly as he drove out the front door down to his bus stop. It was Philly's first day of school and he was very excited.

"Bye sweetie! Have a great day!" yelled Anne. "Wait sweetie! You forgot your lunch and your kiss!" Philly stopped. He drove up to his mom and grabbed his lunch from her and she gave him a kiss on his side. Philly smiled and quickly drove to bus stop, just in time to catch the bus. A long line of young cars were behind the bus and he parked at the end of the line. The bus took off and the cars behind followed him down the streets of Drag City.

A few minutes later the bus arrived to the school and the line of cars broke up and they started to head into the building. Philly slowly followed behind the cars and took out a sheet of paper, which had his classroom number on it. F10 it said. Philly found the room and parked next to a group of tough looking muscle cars.

"Hey, what's up?" said a dark red mustang slyly. Philly looked over at him and smiled.

"Hi! I'm great!" Philly yelled to the mustang. His friends giggled but Philly didn't seem to hear.

"You must be new to the school. I'm Wrench. The big guy to my left is Turbo and this guy to my right is Nirtox." The two gave him glances. Turbo was a big, silver with his headlights turned up vertically and had two slits on his hood. Nitrox was sky blue and looked like the classic drag racer; small tires in front and big tires in the back. "So, what's your name?" asked Wrench.

"I'm Philly Taylor!" Philly said with a wide grin on his face. The muscle cars eyes widened.

"Taylor?! Philly TAYLOR?! Your related to THE Jackson Taylor, the fastest drag racer in the city and um, state?!" Wrench asked with excitement.

"Yeah! He's my dad!" The three muscle cars stared at him with awe.

"Then you must have his racing blood in you! You probably go really fast, right?" Turbo asked him. Philly's smile faded. He was the son of a great racer, but he wasn't very fast, at all. Philly had terrible allergies and his engine was always backed up, making him slow. His sneezing problem and being constantly ill also held him back from going at top speeds. He knew he could never drag race or at least be as good as his dad.

"Well, um…" Philly began before he got interrupted.

"Great! Since you can go REALLY fast, I'd love to race against you, um…Philly. Meet me at the track after school, got that?" said Wrench. Philly didn't really agree to this but he nodded anyway. Wrench smiled just as the teacher came in and she began to teach.

Philly stood there on the track around hundreds of cars. They were all cheering and screaming with delight, waiting to see the race. Wrench's friends were giving him a pep talk and soon enough, Wrench was right by Philly's side.

"You ready?" Wrench asked him. Philly was as sure as hell that he wasn't ready. He couldn't do this. He would humiliate himself and, especially, his family name. Philly nodded slightly and tried to be brave. The starter blew a horn to shut everyone in the stands up and he picked up his flag. He held the flag high in the air and then it quickly came down. Wrench and Philly were off.

Wrench had a huge lead over Philly. His healthy engine roared as he glided down the track toward the finish line. Philly, however, was going at about 60 miles an hour and his engine was coughing and sputtering. He tried his hardest to push himself forward, but his engine didn't wish to put in any effort. He felt a sneeze coming on and when it came out, Philly went down to 50 miles an hour. He crossed the finish line a minute after Wrench. Everyone laughed at him as he crossed it.

"You're a horrible racer! I can't believe you're even RELATED to Jackson Taylor you're so slow!" Wrench yelled at him. Turbo and Nitrox laughed at Wrench's comment. "Get lost punk!" Wrench said and he joined in with the laughter with his friends and with the other cars. Philly didn't want to cry, but he could feel teardrops slide down his side. He quickly took off and drove home, crying the whole way there.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Philly bashed through the doorway and went straight to his room. He jumped onto his bed and began to wail like a dying dog. He couldn't believe how bad he humiliated himself in front of the whole school. Now he knew his peers were gonna make fun of him throughout the rest of his days in school. He got under his bed covers and hid and didn't come out till the morning.

He felt someone give him a nudge. He opened his eyes slowly and saw his mom standing over his bed. "Come on sweetie, wake up. Your gonna be late for school," she said softly. Philly groaned and flipped over onto his side, facing away from his mother. Anne shook her son again. "Philly, your gonna be late! Don't make me get out the air horn." Philly quickly jumped out from under his bed covers.

"Not the air horn mommy! NOT THE AIR HORN! I'm up, I'm up!" Philly jumped out of his bed and quickly drove into the kitchen for his breakfast. Anne giggled.

"That's what I thought you said," she said and smiled.

Philly quickly drove down to the bus stop just as it drove up to the driveway. He got behind the long line behind the bus and finally relaxed. He had rushed all morning and it was finally nice to relax. Then he heard someone say, "Hey, it's the late Philly Taylor everyone!" The line of cars began to laugh and Philly felt a tear creep into his eye. The cars made fun of him until the line broke up at the school grounds. When he got into the building, there were Wrench, Turbo, and Nitrox waiting for him.

"Hey everyone! It's da slowest car on da block!" Turbo yelled and after let out a snort.

"Yeah! And he goes from 0 to 60 in what, 700.6 years?" Nitrox blurted out. Philly gave the group an angry face as they laughed at him.

"Hey guys! I think Philly here is lying about him being the Jackson's son. I think he is probably related to…" Wrench began.

"STOP! STOP IT NOW! I'VE HAD IT!!!" yelled Philly. "I'm slow cause my engine is constantly backed up! I could BE a good racer, but I just can't. And you guys making fun of me doesn't help!" Philly quickly turned himself around and drove out of the school and onto the street. He could still hear the three cars laughing behind him. Today, he didn't care about school and had no desire to face his peers. He just wanted to go home.

When he pulled up to the driveway, he could feel his tears stinging his face. Philly drove into the house and past his mom, who was startled to see her son home when he should be at school. She heard Philly's room door slam behind him. _This can't be good _Anne thought. She drove up to his room and gave his door a knock and heard a faint "go away" come from inside the room. Anne rolled her eyes and opened the door. There was her son, under his covers, whimpering. She drove up to the bedside.

"Are you O.K, Philly?" she asked him. All she got out of him was a whimper. "What's going on at school?" she asked him again. No reply. "Are the kids being mean to you?" Anne asked him for a third time, this time with an annoyed tone in her voice. Philly poked his head out from under the covers. Tears were streaming down his face and he finally replied with a slight nod. He was still whimpering. "Why?" she asked. Philly looked into her eyes.

"I…I raced against this car named Wrench and I lost to him. He made fun of me cause he thinks I should be a REALLY good racer cause I'm related to the Jackson, but I really suck at it. I told him about my engine problem, but he didn't understand and just laughed at me!" Philly said and began to wail like a dying dog again. Anne held Philly in her tires.

"Its O.K sweetie. You don't have to be a good racer even if you are related to a good racer. I married your father and I'm not a good racer at all." Philly sniffled and looked at his mother.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. Don't listen to those cars. They are just jerks who want attention. Hey, and maybe one day you will show em' all. You never know." Anne gave a determined smile to her son

"Hey mom. Do I HAVE to do back to school today?" he asked her, still sniffling and then letting out a sneeze.

"No, not today. Come on. I'll make your favorite, oil and pancakes. How does that sound?" Philly jumped up in excitement and then sneezed. He quickly nodded. Anne smiled and headed into the kitchen, with her son following him.

I know this chapter is a bit boring but keep reading and review!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 

It had been a year ago since Philly had raced Wrench. Things had settled down now and his peers had started to leave him alone, except Wrench, Turbo, and Nitrox. They always seemed to be on his case.

Philly drove into his house and drove past his father. He gave his dad a smile and a wave and he did the same. His dad wasn't normally home, but he was helping his mom get ready for the baby shower the next day. His mom was getting ready for her third child, which was due anytime soon. Philly put his stuff down and came over to his father. "Need help?" Philly asked.

"No, but thanks for asking champ," said Jackson, giving his son a rub on his head. Philly smiled at that. "But, I think your mother might need some help." Philly smiled and went to his mother, who was laying on her back on the couch, reading a book of baby names. She smiled when she saw her son approach her.

"Need help, mommy?" Philly asked.

"Sure!" Anne replied as Philly parked next to the couch. "You can help me pick out a name for the baby," she said holding the baby name book up. Philly squealed with delight. He would love to give a name to his new sibling. Anne handed him the book and he began to flip through and examine each name. If he got a brother, he wanted the name to start with a J, and a sister, a C. Finally, he found two names.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at these names! For a boy, Jack and for a girl, Constance!" He handed the book back to Anne.

"I like Jack, but Constance. Why Constance?" Anne asked. Philly's wide smile faded and he scratched the ground with his tire.

"Well, I like it. It's different and is unique. I also like the letter C." Philly perked up a little bit. Anne thought for a second about the name and smiled.

"Its not bad Philly. And you are right, it is unique. Jack and Constance meet my standards." Philly cheered and quickly drove into the other room screaming to his dad his sibling's names. Anne chuckled.

It was baby shower day. Family and friends of the Taylor's had come to celebrate. Philly was hanging out with his dad and his dad's friends, and Jackson told them all about his racing adventures. Anne was talking to some of her friends from her town's Women's Club about what they were gonna do for the upcoming craft fair. Then suddenly, Anne let out a scream and she broke into sweat. Every car at the shower turned towards her and knew exactly what this meant, the baby was coming.

Jackson was in the waiting room once again, except this time Philly and Raven, Philly's older sister, were with him. He and Philly were pacing back and forth and Raven was parked in the corner of the room. After what seemed hours, the nurse finally came in and asked Jackson to follow her. Philly tried to come along, but the nurse didn't let him. He sat a little longer in the waiting room and then Jackson came in. "Come on Philly. It's O.K." Philly followed Jackson down the hospital halls until Jackson pulled into a room. Philly entered the room and saw his mother cuddling a baby car. He drove quickly over to her.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Philly asked.

"A girl. Here, you can hold little Constance," Anne said and placed Constance into Philly's tires. Philly smiled to the little car girl. She looked just like he did.

"Hello, Constance," he said to her. Little did he know that Constance was going to play an important role in Philly's life.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Constance was fast and young. Every curve on a track she could slide smoothly across and on the straight-aways she could go as fast as a bullet. She was the perfect example of a good racer; it was definitely in her blood. She had won the girls' fastest 5-mile time and was officially named fastest girl in the school. She was faster than Nitrox was, and he was third fastest in the school. This put her under Turbo and Wrench, who she couldn't defeat yet. Right now she was practicing by herself on the track that Saturday morning, and Philly was watching her racing beauty.

"Look at that," Philly whispered to himself while watching his sister. "She literally hugs that turn." Constance came whipping around a turn and stepped on the gas. "And that too, how can she go that fast too?" She glided one more corner and straight-away and came to a stop. Philly stood there wide-eyed. "She's living MY dream." His sister came driving up to him. She was now a tween and when Philly looked at her, it seemed so long ago that he was able to hold her in his tires.

"I'm ready Philly. Let's go home now," she said. Philly nodded and the two drove home together.

The drive back home was quiet. Philly was dying to ask Constance a question, but wasn't sure if he should ask it. Randomly, he broke the silence by saying, "Constance…is there anyway in hell that I could become a GOOD racer…like you?" Constance looked over at him as if he was crazy.

"Of course you can become a good racer. Anyone can. You just gotta work at it, that's all!" Constance replied. Philly looked away from her. He knew she was gonna say something like that. He at one time attempted to practice to get better, but he got nowhere. "Is something bothering you, Philly?" Constance asked him when she saw his sad face. Philly sighed.

"Nothing is bothering me, Constance. Don't worry about it." Constance wasn't very sure she could believe what her brother was saying.

It was Monday once again, which meant back to school. Philly had gone through the day smoothly and seemed to not have any trouble with Wrench. He was driving out of his last period class and there was Wrench, parked at the door, waiting. Philly's face fell when he saw him.

"Hey, Phillster…." Wrench began. Philly didn't want Wrench to ruin his good day and he simply pushed him out of the way.

"Go away…" Philly mumbled as he drove by. Wrench looked confused. He drove up to Philly and stuck around him like a fly. He began talking about racing and how many trophies he had won…

Philly finally got outside and Wrench was still bragging about his racing abilities and insulting Philly along the way. Philly finally got tired of it and turned to him. "You know it gets annoying when you hang around me like that! It's also really mean what you're saying to me. I could be a good racer…"

"PPFFFTT! See if I care. And YOU, a GOOD racer? Not on your life…" Wrench began again. Philly had had it. A strange darkness swept over him, which he had never felt before. He felt as if some demon crept under his metal and began to manipulate his feelings and actions. Suddenly, he took one of his tires and threw one directly at Wrench's face. Wrench didn't expect this and got hit hard from the blow. In one corner of his mouth, oil slowly trickled down and hit the ground. Philly couldn't believe what he just did, but he gave a evil smile at his action.

"Why you little…" Wrench yelled and punched Philly back. Then Philly felt the oil trickle down his mouth. He got angry and gave Wrench another punch and the two got tangled in a fight. Other cars came over and began cheering and spurring on the fight. Oil was being splashed everywhere and the rage in the two cars didn't seem to end.

Constance had just gotten out of school and she was driving around the school's back to get home. She suddenly heard cars cheering and wondered what was going on. She drove behind the corner and saw all these cars standing around, cheering and yelling at something. She drove up cautiously to see what was going on. She pushed herself through the crowd and gasped to see that it was her brother fighting Wrench that was drawing a crowd. Oil was everywhere: on the ground, on Wrench and Philly, and even on the spectators that were close enough up to the action. Constance quickly drove away, calling the school principal and her mother and father.

Philly was starting to wear out. Wrench was above him, pushing down on his body. Metal crunched and Philly tried to wiggle free, but couldn't. Wrench held a wicked smile as he pushed on Philly harder and Philly wailed in pain. He thought he was done for, until he heard an adult voice behind them. "STOP!" it yelled. Wrench turned around to see the principal pushing his way through the crowd of cars. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" yelled the principal as he pushed Wrench off Philly. Philly slowly rolled over and stood up on his tires, but was shaking. He saw his mother drive towards him, along with Constance following behind.

"OH PHILLY BABY!! Are you O.K?!" Anne yelled as she gave a big hug to her son. When Philly felt safe in her tires, he began to cry uncontrollably. The crowd quickly cleared away, with only Philly, Anne, Wrench, the principal, and Constance left behind the school. Constance looked at how beat up her brother was and how much oil he had bled. If she didn't come along, Philly might of have been killed.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The next day, Philly drove into school with a black eye, cuts, and scars. His peers stared as he drove past. He ignored them and drove to the principal's office, where the principal had called a meeting. When he got in the office, Wrench was already parked there waiting for him. He too was covered in scars and cuts, minus the black eye.

"I'm glad you're here Philly. Now, what got into you boys?! I mean look at you! Your covered in scars and Philly, you have a black eye! And what was it probably all over? Nothing. Now, tell me what happened."

"Philly socked one at me!" yelled Wrench loud enough so that even the cars in the hallway could hear. "He socked me for no good reason!" Philly flared up.

"What are you talking about?! Sure, I socked you first, but I did have a reason to do so!" Philly yelled back at Wrench. Wrench wrinkled his damaged hood. "He keeps making fun of me! He won't stop, its like he needs to do it in order to live or something!"

"You're a liar Taylor! LIAR!!!" Wrench spat. Philly got angry and he felt the demon start to creep back under his metal again. He tried to keep it from controlling him, but it had already taken over him. Philly lurched at Wrench, pressing the small Mustang up against the wall. He pushed his body into the wall and metal started crunching. This time, Wrench started screaming from the pain. The principal jumped up and shoved Philly away from Wrench. Wrench collapsed to the floor and laid there for a few minutes and soon enough was able to pull himself up. He stared at Philly and mumbled, "I hate Barracudas." Philly heard him and angrily revved his engine. Instead of his engine sounding big and strong, it coughed and sputtered. Philly slightly blushed.

"WEAKLING!!!" Wrench yelled at him. "You are a clueless little shit, you know that?! You start a fight in THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!!! YOU STUPID LITTLE SHIT!!!!" Philly just smirked.

"Oh, and swearing in the principal's office IS GOOD?" Philly replied to Wrench's outrage. Wrench was about to throw something back, but the principal got in the way.

"STOP! It's easy you two cannot get along with each other and do not mind biting off each other's engine's in MY OFFICE!!! You two are suspended for 3 days…NOW GET LOST!!!" The principal pushed the two cars out of his office and slammed the door behind them. Philly gave an evil glare to Wrench and drove out of the school, got on the road, and drove home.

Philly burst through the doors to his house. His mom was in the kitchen, feeding the newest member of the family, Ellie when he came in. Anne was surprised to see him home so early. She heard a door slam and she sighed. She picked up Ellie and went to his room, expecting him to be crying his heart out. She opened the door to see her son parked in a corner. She drove up slowly to him and he flipped his body around quickly toward her direction when he heard her. Anne jumped in fright. She calmed down and looked directly at her son. Philly had on the dirtiest and evilest look she had ever seen.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a little shakiness. This was the first time she ever felt any fear towards her son.

"I got suspended for 3 days," Philly said darkly. Anne looked shocked. Her son, get suspended? How could he? He had no mean auto part in his body. Or so she thought…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Philly's dark, dreary, and congested voice.

"Wrench wouldn't back off. He thinks I'm a liar and he tries to get me in trouble. But not anymore!" His frown became a wicked smile. "Oh that car is DEAD when I get back!" Anne backed away towards the door. What was wrong with him?

"That's enough Philly. I'm not going to ground you, but you got to get over this Wrench thing, O.K? Come into the kitchen. I'm making some cookies." Anne left his room and Philly still stood parked there. He slowly felt the demon leave him and he let out a sigh. He drove out of his room and went into the kitchen and parked in front of his mother. Anne quickly glanced at Philly When Anne saw his face, she smiled. Philly had finally gotten over his anger.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

It had been 3 days and Philly was able to go back to school. When he drove in, the first thing he saw was Wrench. He wasn't damaged anymore; he was all fixed up and looked as if he never got in a fight. His metal shined, his teeth glistened, and he was scar free. Philly felt like a low-life next to him, since he was still covered in scars and still had a black eye. His mom said that getting him fixed would cost too much money, so he couldn't get fixed. Wrench was probably rich, so that's why he got himself fixed up so fast.

"So, how was your time off, Phillster? Did you play video games, eat all the ice cream you want, or just sit and watch TV?" Wrench asked him. Philly drove past him, as if the car wasn't there. Wrench watched him go and he slightly rolled his eyes and drove off after him. His friends just arrived to school and quickly caught up with Wrench.

"Heard about the big fight Philly! Never knew you had it in you. I mean you always cry and stuff, yah know. And when they said you left the school, you drove so…" Turbo began until Philly interrupted him.

"You know what? One day I'm gonna show you all I'm not a wuss. I'm gonna make myself so strong and powerful that you will all fear me! I'm also gonna be SO fast that I'm ALWAYS going to be waiting for you to finish at the finish line!" Philly spat and he quickly turned away and drove off to class before the final bell. Wrench, Turbo, and Nitrox watched him leave and they just laughed. Philly, tough and powerful? That would be a sight.

Philly drove into class and parked. He sat there blankly for a moment, thinking about what he said to Wrench. It must have been the dumbest thing he had ever said, ever. How could he become powerful and strong or make other cars fear him? It just wasn't possible. He sank down towards the ground and stayed silent for the rest of the day.

On his way home, Philly had to go pick up some oil cans from the grocery store. While waiting in line to pay, he looked at some magazines. Most them were magazines about celebrities and other junk like that, but one magazine caught Philly's eye. He picked it up and stared at the front cover. It was called Muscle Car Monthly and a big and powerful muscle car stood on the cover. When it was time to pay, Philly put the magazine with the oil cans. When the clerk grocer bagged the oil cans, Philly grabbed the bags and his magazine and drove home, excited.

When he got home, he rushed to his room to see his older sister, Raven laying on her bed reading her "girly" magazines. "Get out of here Raven!" Philly yelled at her. Raven looked over in his direction, rolled her eyes and went back to looking at her magazine. Philly got angry and pushed his sister off her bed. She lay on the floor clueless for a minute and then got up.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Raven yelled at him.

"Just get out Raven! I wanna look at something in private," Philly replied.

"Like what, porn or something?" she said angrily. Philly had had it. He pushed his sister out the door and locked it behind her. He jumped on his bed and opened up his magazine.

The magazine had famous muscle car interviews, what was in and out in the muscle car world, ads, and more. While reading all of this, one ad caught his eye. It was a customizer. This guy did paintjobs, beefed up engines and horsepower, worked on exhaust systems, and customized things, and this shop was in Drag City! Philly got excited. Maybe he could get this guy to beef him up and make him a muscle car. The only thing that concerned him was money. His mom, no way in hell could pay for this and she wouldn't let him do it anyway. He sighed and thought all hope was lost. Then he remembered something. He went to his dresser and pulled out a big container that was filled of money. How could he forget this? He had saved all this money since he was very young and promised himself to use it when he needed it. Now he needed this more than ever. He picked the container up and decided to head down to the customizer right away.

He drove into the customizer's garage. The customizer had just finished a car and that car paid him and drove out with a beautiful flame paintjob. Philly slowly approached the customizer. "Excuse me sir…" Philly said. The customizer turned to him.

"Well hello there! My name is John Beckings. What can I do yah for?" Beckings. Wrench's last name was Beckings. This must be his dad.

"Um…I want to become a muscle car! I want a supercharger, a…" Philly told John what he wanted. Then he added, "Oh, I have a question. Are you Wrench's dad?" Philly said. John nodded and Philly nodded. That explained why Wrench got cleaned up so fast.

"Alright then, ready to start?" John asked. Philly nodded. "O.K, let's go."

O.K, I changed this to teen because in the next couple of chapters, there's gonna be some bad language and stuff like that. I don't own Cars, but I do own Wrench, Turbo, Nitrox, The Jackson, Anne, Raven, Ellie, Constance, and John. Please review also please!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Philly waited quietly as John got out his tools. He looked around at the walls. There were many pictures of cars that had gotten paint jobs at John's shop, and some of them were even famous racers now. His focus on the pictures was interrupted when he heard John's voice.

"You ready Philly?" John asked as he approached him. Philly nodded. "O.K, I need you to take this." He handed Philly a pill, and he looked at it with confusion.

"Why do I need to take this?! I hate pills!" he yelled at John. John took a step away from him.

"Relax. If I'm gonna be doin' some body work on you, you don't want to feel it, do you?" Philly shook his head no, and John handed him the pill. Philly took it, and in just a few minutes, he was asleep. John grabbed his tools and began his work.

Philly slowly opened his eyes after being asleep for a few hours. _That pill REALLY knocked me out _he thought. When his eyes were fully focused and open, some big thing was blocking his view slightly. He also felt very strange, as if he was uneven. His rear end felt wider, along with many other awkward feeling things. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw John drive over to him.

"How do yah feel?" he asked. Philly wrinkled his hood a little.

"I don't know. I feel…different."

"Wanna take a look?" John asked. Philly nodded and drove to a mirror in the corner of the workshop. When Philly saw his reflection, he didn't even recognize himself. A large supercharger sat on his hood and he was now the color orange instead of tan. His windshield and body were widened and four large exhaust stuck out of him on both of his sides. He had a black line going down on both sides of his body and had 2 pairs of different size tires; 2 big ones in the back and 2 small ones in the front. "Well, what do you think?" John asked him. Philly was speechless for a moment; his mouth was wide open. Then he perked up.

"I look great! I look just like a dragster!!" He was bouncing up and down with excitement. John smiled.

"Yup. Those tires and that supercharger should kick up your speed." Philly, full of joy, turned to John and gave him a big hug. John felt VERY awkward but accepted his customer's hug. Finally, Philly let go and John sighed with relief.

"Now, how much do I need to pay?" said Philly as he went to get his jar of money.

"Um…after that um…experience, I'll let you have it for free." Philly was so overjoyed and tried to give John another hug, but he shoved him away. "I have to close up, so leave now please," John said as an excuse. Philly nodded and went out the store with his brand new look. He couldn't wait to show it off at school.

When Philly got back home, he inched his way to his room, hoping no one would see him. When he got there, none of his sisters were there. Even though it was 7 'o clock at night, Philly covered his whole body under the covers and went to sleep.

The next morning, Philly slinked out of the house, hoping not to be seen again. He waited at his bus stop and when the driver came up, he didn't seem to recognize Philly and drove straight past. His peers behind the bus glared at him as they passed by. Philly quickly shot off after them and eventually caught up. No one seemed to recognize him and gave him glares. Philly didn't mind this though as the bus continued its way towards the school.

When he arrived at school he saw Wrench, Turbo, and Nitrox waiting, as usual. He drove right past them and they didn't even notice, except for Wrench, that is. Philly smiled at this and kept driving, but his smiled faded as he heard Wrench come up from behind him.

"Hey, what up? You must be new around here, right?" Wrench asked him.

"Um…" Philly started.

"Hey, your big and tough, and you look cool. Come on and join my group. You would make a great new member. You can be popular and boss other cars around, like that nerd Philly." Philly got angry and turned to him.

"I'AM PHILLY YOU IDIOT!!!" Philly yelled back at Wrench. Wrench jumped at the loudness of his voice. He stood back a moment and stared at the new Philly, along with many other of his peers.

"Wow, it REALLY is you. What did you do to yourself?" Wrench asked.

"You say that as if it were a bad thing," Philly said.

"That's cause I 'am numb-nuts," Wrench replied. Philly got angry. _Why does this car have to be so mean to me all the time? _He thought. Instead of crying home like a baby or fighting, he turned around and drove away. Wrench stood there dumb-founded at Philly's reaction to his bullying. The group of cars around him dissipated and caught up to go hang out with Philly. Soon enough, Wrench was alone, even Turbo and Nitrox had gone. He strangely could feel that maybe Philly's new look and maybe even new attitude were going to jeopardize his popularity.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Philly glared up the drag racing straightaway. Suddenly, he shot off down it and eventually crossed the finish line. _15 seconds, not good…_Philly thought. He knew counting in his head wasn't very accurate, but he knew he didn't have a record time. He slumped down onto his tires and was ready to give up. After doing it about 50 times in a row and still doing bad made him feel that maybe getting a supercharger was a complete waste. As he was leaving the track, he heard someone behind him.

"Were are you going so fast?" the voice said. Philly turned around and there was Constance smiling at him. She seemed to always be at the track now these days, getting ready to race for her school's race team. "Giving up already?"

Philly let out a sigh. "Yeah, kind of…" Constance rolled her eyes in response.

"You just got a supercharger, and now your going to waste it? Its just going to sit on you and do nothing?" she asked him. Philly sadly nodded. "Well, maybe you SHOULD take it out, especially after last night." Philly sighed. His parents eventually found out about his supercharger and makeover, and they were furious. His mother cried and his dad threw a fit, and both grounded him for a month.

"Yeah, I should probably get it taken off. Even with it, I'll never be any faster than I already am," he said while looking at the ground. Constance came around next to him.

"Oh, Philly. I know that you want to be fast, I do. You never had the power to do so, but now you do, I know you do. You just need a better racing technique, and I can help you." Constance gave him a friendly smile.

"Really, you would?" Philly asked her. Constance nodded and Philly gave her a big hug. He couldn't wait; this could be his one chance to become fast.

Every day after school, Philly and Constance went to the track for practice. She eventually had to drop the racing team, but to her, Philly mattered more than that. She showed him all different types of racing techniques, like how to start out fast and how to keep speed. For the first couple of days, Philly felt like giving up because he couldn't get anything right. After a month or so, though, he began to feel power and speed under him. He was able to fly down the straight away at top speed, and his time improved greatly.

After a while, Constance let Philly be on his own and stopped giving help; she knew he no longer needed it. Philly kept practicing and got faster and faster and now he was really determined to race against someone.

On the last day of school, Philly was happily cruising down the halls. He wasn't fully aware of everything around him and he didn't see Wrench cruising next to him. Suddenly, Wrench revved his engine and Philly jumped, knocking into a bunch of cars also cruising through the hallway. Soon, Wrench was joined with the laughter of his friends and his peers.

"What yah gonna do now, Phillster? Yah gonna throw a tire at me, or run away and cry?" Wrench asked him. Philly had really had the last straw by now. He did want to attack Wrench, but he knew that would get him nowhere. Instead, he got off the pile of cars he landed on and calmly drove up to him and smiled. Wrench was surprised.

"How about this, Wrench. How about we settle this with, a race?" Philly said calmly.

"Race? You want to RACE? You got to be kidding me! You remember how I owned you last time…"

"Then you can own me again. Let's see, if I win, you give me your trophy for 'Best Racer in the School'. If you win, I can give you something, you name it."

"Your supercharger. I want that," Wrench replied. "My dad won't let me have one, but I'm sure he would if you gave it to me." Wrench gave Philly a wicked smile.

"Alright then. We race tomorrow, 4 o' clock at the track. Were gonna drag," Philly told him, getting right into his face.

"Alright. It's on then, Phillster. See you tomorrow then. Come on guys!" Wrench said to Turbo and Nitrox as they drove off down the halls. Philly knew he could do this; he was ready to race Wrench once again.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

It was the next day, race day, and Philly woke up that morning filled with excitement and ambition. He wanted to whip some serious ass that day. After getting up, he quickly ate his breakfast and rushed to his bus stop, totally forgetting to say good-bye to his mother.

When he arrived at school, at first Philly felt strong and confident, but not until he saw Wrench and his friends in the hallway. He froze and got all nervous inside, especially when Wrench began to approach him. Yet despite his nervousness, Philly was able to stay calm and collected.

"So, yah ready for your biggest ass whipping yet, Phillster?" Wrench asked him smugly and Turbo and Nitrox laughed. Philly just gave him a dirty look.

"We'll see whose ass will get whipped, now won't we?" Philly shot back at him. He then quickly drove past them and went straight to class. He didn't want any more confrontation with them, since he needed to prepare himself mentally for this race. Being around Wrench wasn't gonna help.

The day surprisingly flew by. Before Philly knew it, the last bell rang and classes where dismissed. He noticed that most of his peers were already starting to head to the track; he might as well too. He went into the track field house and gave himself a pep talk.

"You can do this Philly, you can do this Philly. Just show him what you got, you got to make up for what you lost the last time you raced him." Philly breathed in and out deeply and looked over at the clock on the boy's bathroom wall. Three fifty-five. Five minutes left till race time. "I have to prove myself, I gotta show em' all. I want to be the new racing champion." He looked back up at the clock. Three fifty-eight. "I'd better get out there," he told himself as he left the field house.

Wrench was waiting at the track near the drag racing straight-away with his friends, who were giving him a pep talk. When he heard Philly's loud engine behind him, he turned to the muscle car.

"Ready? Its 4 o' clock," Wrench said. Philly could only nod. For some reason, words just didn't want to come out of him at that moment. The two drove up to the starting line and the starter came out. Quickly, Philly looked up into the stands. The entire school, including the teachers, were there and also, to his surprise, was Constance. She smiled and waved to him and yelled out to him a good luck. Philly was glad his sister was there to watch him.

"O.K Philly and Wrench! Please put your tires on the starting line!" the starter yelled. The two did so. "O.K! Three commands! I will say on your mark, get set, and I will set off this gun, which means go! Got it you two? If you false start, I will set off the gun twice and we will start over. Yet remember, if you guys are planning to got to States and if you false start then, you will be disqualified! Got it?" Philly and Wrench nodded as the starter took out the starting gun.

"Alright!" yelled the starter. The stands became frightenly silent as the starter put on headphones to filter out the gun's noise. He raised the gun in the air. "On your mark!" Philly didn't look at the starter, but at the track in front of him. His heart was racing wildly and he started to feel sweat drip down his side. For that moment, Philly felt like as if everything around him didn't exist, as if he was all alone on the track. "Get set!" the starter yelled wrapping his tire around the trigger. Philly's eyes were glued to the track in front of him; he wouldn't dare look at the starter. Suddenly, the starter pulled the trigger. Philly took off, along with Wrench right after him.

The two were tied, both of their engines roaring and pushing to get ahead of one another. Philly suddenly started to feel his supercharger kick into gear as he was able to pull himself into the lead, with Wrench just a few feet behind him. Philly began to pull himself farther ahead a little bit at a time and was now a few feet ahead of the Mustang. Philly grinned with confidence, since he was almost at the finish line. Then, all of a sudden, he felt a sneeze coming on. Philly began to slow down quickly and Wrench sped right past him. _This is it, its over_ Philly thought. Now down to a slow speed, he let out a huge sneeze. Philly's supercharger loudly revved, fire shot from his exhaust pipes, and his huge cheater slicks burned out from under him and he shot off. He quickly caught up to Wrench, who was a little bit surprised to see him next to him. Philly, still full of speed, quickly passed Wrench and went across the finish line. He quickly slammed on his breaks and he slid to a stop. Philly looked behind him and back at the finish line. Wrench was sitting there, absolutely dumbfounded; his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in shock. Suddenly, the crowd roared with cheering and whistling. Philly saw Constance, who was yelling and crying happy tears. Philly smiled. He did it. He beat Wrench.

One of the teachers, the gym teacher, came up to Philly with a gold trophy. He quickly hushed the cheering in the stands and started to give a speech.

"Philly Taylor is the winner of the school championships…" he suddenly got interrupted by the cars in the stands cheering. He hushed them once again. "Anyway. I'll tell you now, I have never seen anyone ever rise to the top like this, ever. Philly has definitely proved he is a true Taylor and a good racer, and now he has earned the title Fastest on the Block! Am' I right?!" the gym teacher yelled out. The stands started to cheer wildly again with excitement. The teacher looked at Philly softly and handed him the trophy.

"Here yah go, boy. Yah deserved it." The gym teacher said and smiled. Philly couldn't believe he was holding a trophy. He never thought he would, but he was now. To him, this was the best day of his life. He looked back at the stands and saw that all the cars were leaving them, coming onto the track. A crowd of cars picked Philly up and he was carried off the track, which had never been done before at the school. He looked back at Wrench, who was still standing there with the same look on his face. Philly gave the mustang an evil smile and rose the trophy high enough in the air for Wrench to see. Soon enough, every car on the track was gone, except Wrench. He couldn't believe it; he lost to Philly Taylor. He sighed as he slowly drove off the track and went home, defeated for the very first time, by a guy he never thought who could do it, but did. For Wrench, it was the end of his drag racing career.

**O.K, here ish chapter 9. Sorry it took me so long to update, I have had little time on my hands lately. **


End file.
